My Miracle
by PandaAlenkoChan
Summary: Ororo and Logan have been dating for a few years now. Suddently there is an explosion in the mansion and Ororo was taken by Magneto. What secrets does she have for Logan and the others? Rogue is the only one who knows the secret. It's a race to get Ororo back before...
1. Chapter 1

**My Miracle**

**Hello RoLo fans, I finally got the courage to attempt to write a X-Men story, at first I wasn't going to place it onto Fanfiction because my skills aren't all that but then I said since I have so many ideas in my head I mind as well and so here it is. I really hope you guys like it and Please don't leave me flames. It is my first X-Men story so bare with me.**

The smell of burning, death and fear was in the air. A low groan escaped from the lips of the well built Canadian. He lifted his head up as he looked from side to side to try and find out what was going on, last he remembered was him and 'Ro were walking through the mansion looking for Marie and then all of the sudden an explosion occurred. Another groan was heard; he looked down beside him to see Scott holding his head.

"Scooter, what the hell happened?" Scott didn't seem to hear him as he just sat up still holding his head, Logan growled lowly as he asked once more,

"Wolverine? Didn't hear you" Logan rolled his eyes, "Kinda figured that".

"To answer your question, I don't know what happened. But the students are safe, Jean told me" Scott answered as he stood up along with Logan. That was good news that none of the children were harmed but Logan still wanted to know what the hell was going on here. He knew he couldn't get the answers from Scooter here.

"Wait! Where's 'Ro?" Logan shouted as he tried sniffing the air for his missing lover, but with all the scents mixing together there was no result. *Logan* A voice said in his head,

*I don't have time Jeannie* He responded as he tried to keep his rage down.

*No you have to listen, Ororo is…* His eyes widen as he heard her name, he wondered why Jean didn't finish her sentence,

*'Ro is what?* He growled,

*They took her Logan* Logan let out a ear crawling roar, Scott took a glance at the now angry man, he had no clue why Logan was screaming like that until he thought back and remembered that Jean must have told him the bad news.

"Wolverine, you need to calm down" Scott went closer to Logan to try and attempt to calm him but as soon as he was close enough 'SNIKT', his claw came out with an unbelievable speed. *Stay away from him Scott* His wife warned him as she knew what Logan was capable of.

"Who took 'er Scooter",

"Magneto" Scott said and Logan let out another roar.

* * *

Ororo groans softly, under her body was an metal bed and as she tried to move her body but it wouldn't budge, She opened her eyes as she saw that she was no longer with the X-Men.

"Well, Well. I see you are awake now" A voice she knew too well said with a small chuckle. She looked and saw Magneto slowly walking toward her with a needle in his hands. Inside it was a dark green colored fluid that she was not too familiar of.

"Do not be afraid my dear. I did not go through all the trouble to get you just to kill you" Ororo hissed at him, he shook his head as he went beside her and took hold of one of her arms. He positioned the needle by one of her veins. She decided that maybe she could use her powers to shock him, just as she tried to summon Mother Nature and make her eyes go white, she felt nothing.

"I knew you would try and use those little powers of yours so that is why I put one of these onto you" Magneto pointed to the brace that was around her neck, she remembered them; they could prevent any mutant from using their powers.

"Now just relax, you will be with us for quite a while" He injected the unknown fluid into her vein, she felt her eyes becoming unfocused and everything around her felt as if it was spinning. After a few minutes she went back to her unconscious state causing Magneto to smile.

"Hey, if we do kill the bitch I call dibs" Sabertooth who is also known as Victor Creed said as he scraped his claws on the wall, "She still owes me a scream, and I'm gettin it from 'er".

"You touch her and I will harm you. We need to keep her as safe as possible. We wouldn't want the 'little one' to be harmed" Sabertooth growled in disappointment as his eyes traveled down to the flat stomach of the wind rider.

* * *

"Logan! Logan!" Rogue came running toward him, he turned around just in time to stop her from running into him.

"What Marie?" He was not in the mood to talk to anyone but he thought of Marie as a daughter, and their bond couldn't be broken by anyone. She placed her index finger up as she bent down to catch her breath.

"Ah'm sorry Logan" She told him as she caught her breath; Logan just shook his head as he kicked a small piece of debris away from him. The other X-Men were working on fixing the part of the mansion that was ruined by the explosion.

"Darlin, there ain't nothing for you ta be sorry about" Logan started walking at a fast pace to go have a talk with the professor. Rogue gave him a smile, glad that he wasn't mad at her but then she frowned as she turned her head away from him hoping that he was prepared for what she had to say.

"Logan… Ororo had a secret she told me two weeks ago" He stopped in his tracks as her turned his head toward Rogue, a growl built up in his chest and she heard it and it made her flinch.

"What is it Marie" She didn't respond right away, she was debating inside of her head if she should tell him. She took a deep breath before saying,

"Miss Monroe…"

**TBC. **

**I have a feeling you guys already know Storm's condition. I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read. Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note: Please Read

Ok, I am sorry that I haven't updated for 2 months. I have been doing other things and that has taken my time away from getting on Fanfiction. I have been writing it and I have a decent amount for you guys but i won't be able to put it on here until possibly next week. Whoever still reads this I appreciate it and hope you continue to do so. I promise I will have extra chapters just for my delay.

thank you,

~PandaAlenkoChan


End file.
